Crossed Paths
by winchesterangel
Summary: So basically the two Enterprises, from the next generation, and from the original series bump into each other. [Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or its Characters]
1. Part 1

Picard sat in his office clicking random buttons on the computer. The crew hadn't been through an interesting incident in almost a week. He was bored. The whole crew was too. He stood up, straightened his uniform and walked through the automatic doors. Riker sat in the captain's chair talking to Deanna. Data wasn't at his post. He was probably with Geordi in a holodeck simulation. Worf clicked monitered the security channels in the back. Picard smiled. His crew was actually stable for once.

"Sir, there is a strange ion storm forming 4 light years away." Picard sighed and his hopes immediately dropped. Hopefully it would be something interesting and not deadly. "On screen."

A big purple green light shined like a neon strong across the stars. It was like nothing he had ever seen before, "Data report." He said to the com. "Yes sir." the android answered. Riker stood up to shadow Picard, "What do you think it is?"

Before he could answer Deanna interrupted, "I'm sensing emotions from it, Captain."

Data stepped onto the bridge. "Finally," Picard started, "What can you make of this Data."

It didn't look as if Data was listening. The android slowed its pace and looked at the glowing purple across the night, "It's a currently forming wormhole, sir."

"A wormhole!?" Picard exclaimed. If it was a wormhole there was a possibility there were lifeforms about to break through. Perhaps ones that were deadly. "Deanna, do they seem hostile?"

She shook her head, "Not at all. In fact they are exploring if I read their emotions right."

Suddenly the purple light grew larger almost engulfing the Enterprise. When the light cleared, a ship was present nearly nose to nose with their ship. It was like a mirror because the othership was in fact the Enterprise as well. Not just their Enterprise, but the Enterprise- Nil. Data took another step forward to stand next to Riker and Picard, "Intriguing, they have crossed timelines and are now in ours."

"You're meaning to t-tell me that James T. Kirk is on that ship?" Picard stuttered. Data nodded. "Oh my god..." Riker murmured.

"I'm recieving a call from them sir." Worf stated.

"On screen." Picard said.

Worf switched the screen to James T. Kirk. It was when he was young and had recently been appointed captain. Data tilted his head, "Facsinating."

"Hello. I see you have a slightly better version of out ship," Kirk said with a smirk, "May I ask what year is this? I'm pretty sure my crew and I went through a wormhole."

Picard smiled, "Let's just say the James T. Kirk I know, is about 45 or 50 years older than yourself."

"Interesting. I know it's a long shot, but is there a possibility you can help us somehow? My crew doesn't exactly know how to reverse a wormhole." Kirk said.

Picard smiled, "My chief engineer and 2cnd officer might be able to help you out. How about you gather a party of yours and beam over with them if you feel more comfortable."

"I'm already comfortable with any man who rides the Enterprise." Kirk grinned and the screen went blank.

Picard shrugged his soldiers, "Worf can you go escort them to their quarters, and escort Captain James T. Kirk to the engineer room?"

"I sir." Worf said and headed to the transporter room.

Data turned to the captain, "Shall I head to engineering, sir?"

"Yes. Go."

The android nodded and walked away. Deanna stoo up and walked over to Riker, "I sense an unsettling vibe coming from the other ship, but that is completely reasonable from the current situation."

"Well there's finally something interesting going on right?" Riker asked with a smirk.

Picard sighed relieved, "It would seem so."

Worf met three men in the transportation room, "I hope you don't mind if I brought my chief science an medical officers do you?"

Worf shook his head, "Not at all, but as far as security goes I have to ask you your full names."

The vulcan spoke up, "I'm spoke and this is Doctor Leonard McCoy. For some reason unknown he likes to be called Bones."

The doctor wasn't listening, "They let Klingons on the ships now? And I thought having Vulcans was a bad idea."

"Bones, be friendly," Kirk started, "So, I understand your crewmates will help me?"

Worf sighed, "Yes. I will show your crew members to their quarters then you will follow me to engineering."

Worf turned around and walked into the hallway. He led them around a few different corridors. "This barely looks like our ship, Jim." Bones whispered. Spock sighed, "Obviously 45-50 years in the future, things will tend to change."

Bones rolled his eyes, "Why they would even allow Klingons in our space defies me."

Kirk shrugged, "Maybe we've finally made allies with them."

"I'm afraid not admiral, " Worf said, "I'm the only one."

Kirk nodded, "Hmm...wait did you just call me admiral?"

Worf coughed embarassed, "Apologies captain. I am not used to you as a Captain."

Kirk smiled, "No it's fine."

Worf signalled two different rooms. "Doctor yours is over there and here is yours Officer Spock." Spock nodded a thank you. Bones reluctantly smiled. Kirk sighed, "Finally we got rid of them, so, take me to engineering then?"

Worf nodded and led him there, "It's just around the left corner. I must return to the bridge. You will find Geordi Laforge, our chief engineer, and Lt. Commander Data, our android second officer."

"Your andr-" before Kirk could finish Worf had started to leave. The captain sighed and walked towards the hallway going left. It seemed like a small engine room at first then he sat the whole warp core layout, "Amazing," he said to himself.

"What is, sir?" A strange robotic voice asked from behind him. It was a really pale man with pale yellow eyes. Kirk jumped with surprise, "Let me guess, your name is Data?"

"Correct, sir." the android stood firmly and efficiantly, "I will answer any questions you have to ask me sir."

"Yes, your uh, security chief told me the chief engineer would be down here as well. Geordi? was it?" Kirk asked a bit nervous in the androids intimidating prescence. Data nodded, "He is busy fixing our warp core at the moment."

"I'll wait until he's finished. I'd like to have a little group meaning if that's okay."

"If that is sufficiant to you sir."

"So you're an...android?"

"Yes sir, the only on of my kind." The android blinked twice, "I know just about everything in the universe. I can absorb all information."

"Really?" Kirk asked with sudden interest, "I don't want to hurt your feelings, but may I ask if you are capable of having human relationships?"

Data shook his head, "You will not hurt my feelings sir. I do not have any. But am capable of having relationships with fellow human beings and crewmates."

Kirk smirked, "I find it utterly impossible for there to be a being with no emotions."

"Will believe it Captain," Geordi said as he approached, "He really is just an android sometimes."

Data glanced at the captain, "How about we discuss this 10 forward?"

Geordi nodded, "Alright. Let's go."


	2. Part 2

"So do all ships have Androids?" Kirk asked. Data tilted his head, "Like I said sir, I am the only on of my kind."

"You're acting like a vulcan," Kirk sighed. Data shook his head, "Many people compare me to them, but I am in fact quite different. Vulcans supress their emotions. I don't have any."

Geordi nodded, "You can remove Data's arm without hurting him the slightest bit. I doubt you can do that with Vulcans."

"Point made." Kirk agreed. Georgi nodded, "Okay. So it isn't easy reversing a wormhole. Luckily we have Data. If we shut him off and download a program of his into your ship we'll have you back in your own space in a while."

Kirk raised an eyebrow, "Is there a ...catch?"

Geordi sighed, "The process takes about a day. I need to check with the Captain to see if it is okay to relieve his second officer of duty for a day or two."

"Will he agree?"

"Most likely. He is a reasonable man."

"So what's the problem."

Geordi turned to Data, "It could override Data's circuits causing severe damage to him. It could. It may not."

Dat nodded, "In any event, it is my choice. I will help in any way to get you back to your space for I do not wish to alter the future."

Kirk nodded, "So how about you ask the captain. Is there a way I can call my friends down here without having to go run about and get them? My comminucators won't work."

"Data show him how to use the coms." Geordi said with a smile and left. Data handed a starfleet pin to the captain. "Attach this to your shirt. Click it and then say who you want to talk to. Then you will be able to talk to them. When you are finished, click it again. Worf most likely gave your friends two."

"Thank you Mr. Data." Kirk said. Data smiled, "No problem sir." He left as well.

Kirk clicked it and whispered, "Spock? Bones?" Spock answered, "Captain." "Jim?!" Bones exclaimed. Kirk smiled, "These things are amazing."

"Too much technology in my opinion." Bones said. "You critize everything, doctor." Spock retorted. Kirk sighed, "Stop fighting and get down to ten forward now."

"I captain." Spock said. Bones growled, "I swear the-"

Kirk pressed the button. He smiled. The voices stopped.

Captain Picard sighed, "If it's the only way to get them back into their space proceed Mr. Geordi. Please becareful though. I don't want to loose Data over this."  
"Of course, sir." Geordi said and left his office. Data looked up from his post, "What did he say?"

'Yah." Geordi smiled, "Follow me to engineering. I'll get you set up."

Data nodded and followed him.

"This is a rather fascinating bar compared to ours, Captain." Spock observed ten forward as he, the doctor,and Captain Kirk sat around a small table.

"Their drinks taste like medicine. It's as if they've run out of good old fashioned whiskey!" Bones exclaimed.

Kirk sighed, "At least they've agreed to help us. Their task could possibly injure one of their crewmates."

"How's that?" Bones asked.

"They have an android working for them on this ship. Some weird robot who doesn't have emotions."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "I do not show emotions."

"Yes, but you have them, there's a difference." Kirk replied.

"His name is Data." a young boy said sitting at a table next to them.

"Who are you?" Bones asked furrowing his brow. "I work on the ship sir. My name is Wesley."

Kirk smirked at his friends, "So, Wesley. You actually work on the ship? A young boy like you?"

"Yes."

"We meant no offense when we mentioned your friend, Data." Spock added.

Wesley nodded, "Sorry I know. It's just that, when most people come onto our ship, they give him strange looks and don't treat him like a human. When in reality, he is very much human."

Kirk smiled, "We'll remember that."

The boy turned back around to face the people at his own table. Bones shook his head, "Teenagers working on a starship. What has the future become?"

Kirk shrugged and stood up, "We should head back to our quarters. Tomorrow, we should be good to go."

"Amen." Bones added.

"Finished," Geordi mumbled closing a latch in Data's posotronic matrix. "You're alright, Data?"  
"Supremely, Geordi." The android answered, "They should be good to go. Inform them would you."

Geordi tapped his com, "Geordi to Captain Kirk can you come in?"  
"Have you finished."  
"Yes sir. Meet us in engineering to grab your worp simulator. You can tell your friend to wait in the transporter room."  
"Alright."

Kirk appeared five minutes later sweating from walking around hurriedly. "Hello Mr. Data, Mr. La Forge."  
Data stood up, "This contains a button which will allow you to reverse the previous wormhole in which you were trapped. Press the green one."  
"Thanks."

"Good luck Ad- I mean Captain."

Kirk raised an eyebrow but nodded, "Thank you both. Thank you Mr. Data for risking yourself."

"My pleasure, sir."  
Kirk made his way to the transporter room. Spock and Bones were squabbling about something. He smiled, "Ready gentlemen?"

"Spock's hardly a gentleman, but sure." The doctor grumbled. Spock rolled his eyes.

Kirk handed the worp simulator, "Scotty, beam us out of here."

"Ei i, captain."  
The three were immediately beamed to their ship. The three made it up to the bridge where Uhura was waiting with news, "Sir we are being hailed."

"Onscreen." Kirk replied.

It was Picard, "Ah Admiral. My men have told me all was successful."

'You called me admiral again," Kirk smirked.

Picard frowned, "My apologies sir-

Kirk laughed, "Don't worry about it. It's kind of catchy. _Admiral _Kirk. I look forward to it."

Picard smiled, "Safe travels to you and your crew."

The screen went black. Kirk nodded to Spock, "Plug this into the computer."

"Alright Jim."

Kirk smiled then turned to Sulu, "Reverse our previous course."

"I captain."  
Kirk leaned back in his chair and watched as the future Enterprise disappeared from his sight.


End file.
